We Don't Mix
by confusedevil
Summary: Gang leader Megurine Luka, after being expelled for the 6th time, has now transferred to the famous Vocaloid High. Everyone thinks she isn't musically talented, but she's more than she looks like. She doesn't know it, but she'll meet some interesting people and even fall in love!
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Luka Megurine, a new student going to Vocaloid High. It's a new beginning for both me and the school. I'm a well-known delinquent, causing trouble everywhere I go. Not that I'm boasting, but I've sent over 50 people into hospitals because of the fights I get into either at school, gangs, or on the streets. I'm already expelled from 6 different schools. But who cares? All I've got for school is a bad attitude and low grades anyway. So I guess this uniform won't last long. It's such a pity, though. I actually like this uniform. But it needs a little adjustment. _

"Oomph! Watch where you're going, will you?" I glared at the goof who bumped into me and shouted. At first, the guy was going to swing his fist at me, but once he looked clearly at my face he widened his eyes. "I'm so-so-sorry Miss Luka! Please don't kill me!" I sighed and walked into the campus of Vocaloid High. The guy was someone I've beaten up in the gangs. I pulled my hoodie (yes, hoodie, that I've sewn on after I ripped off the collar) a bit lower and covered half of my bangs.

As I walked to the building that had a hanging banner with the words "Welcome to Vocaloid High, new students!" I noticed that there were all students that were all high and classy. But that's going to change. There were a lot of people here, and a few seemed to be teen celebrities I saw on TV. I got my schedule from a lady at the front desk with a too-fake smile pasted on her face. I looked at my schedule and widened my eyes. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with this school? There were music and singing classes every single day! I guess I'll have to live with it.

I got to my first class, Band. The classroom was even bigger than my own room! There were all kinds of instruments lying around in different sections, from electric guitars to harps. As I opened the door, the teacher, who looked like she was in her early thirties, eyed me suspiciously and then smirked. "Class, please welcome Miss Megurine," the woman said in a shrilly voice. As the class clapped half-heartedly, the woman, again in her shrilly voice, said, "Miss _Luka_ Megurine, I sincerely hope you won't cause any trouble this time and get expelled. One disruption from you equals a trip to the principal's office, you hear that?" The class widened their eyes, and then started whispering to each other, "Oh my god, that is _the _Luka Megurine? No wonder her uniform looks different. We're gonna have to pray to survive the rest of the school year!" A long "NOOOOO!" ended their conversations. I rolled my eyes and went to the far back of the classroom and plopped down in an empty seat. I started to doze off, because that woman was hypnotizing me with lectures about students should respect their teachers, blah blah blah.

BAM! The shrilly woman banged her book on my desk and my eyes flew open. I growled. I was just in a good dream with me beating her up. "Miss Megurine, would you be so kind and play the guitar for us?" she smirked, probably thinking that I couldn't play it. If she thought all I knew was how to knock the lights out of someone, then she's wrong. I can play the electric guitar, drums, and the violin. As I picked up the guitar and put the strap over my shoulder, the whole class's eyes were on me. I took a deep breath and started to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2!

* * *

_"Daitai sore de iin jyanai no, Tekitou datte iin jyanai no,  
Sukoshi fuan nokoshita hou ga, Tanoshiku ikirarerun jyanai no,  
Tsukaretara nereba iin jyanai no, Tama ni wa tanoshite iin jyanai no,  
Yaritai koto yaru tame ni, Bokura wa ikiteirun deshou..."_

Jimmythumb-san's "No Logic" flowed out of me as I closed my eyes and plucked the strings of the guitar. I thought about all the recent things that had happened, then my mind drifted back to 7 years ago, when I was 8 and a cheerful little girl.

_My parents had been shot through the head right in front of my eyes. The men had come from a very famous gang, the Kings. They sure did act like kings, ruling the neighborhood and beating up whoever got in their way. I had then been sent to a foster family and started a new life. I was 9, and slowly recovering from the accident. However, my new parents were perfectionists and expected me to get perfect grades and be a proper lady. Whenever I got grades below 95, they would hit me and let me starve. At last, I couldn't handle it anymore and ran away. _

_I met my uncle by coincidence, and he took me under his care. He owned a gym, and he let me train there. The moment I stepped off my foster parents' house mat, I had made a decision. I would no longer depend on anyone unless I had to. But since he was my uncle, he was family and that was an exception. So away went the perfect little girl and now came the badass me, the real me. And that's how I can beat up people, thanks to my uncle's gym. I didn't actually need him, because every time I beat up people they give me money and gifts, hoping that I would not include them on my "To Beat Up List". But as I said before, he's family and there's no arguing to that._

As I finished the song and opened my eyes, I saw everyone, including Ms. Lecture, gaping at me. I smirked. So no one thinks that I can sing or play instruments, huh? In your face! And just in time, the bell rang. I packed my bags, walked out of the classroom, and slammed the door. I felt fantastic. I felt great. And I felt that I bumped right into someone. Someone with purplish hair and blue eyes. Someone that looked very gay. And this someone, surprisingly, did not apologize or widen his eyes or gasp. He opened his mouth to say something, but I was smacked right across the face with something teal.

* * *

A little more about Luka's past and now introducing Gakupo(yay) and Miku(NOOO).


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait! Had a Halloween party and loads of tests... Anyways, here is the new chapter!

* * *

"What do you think you're doing with _my_ friend, you hobo?" Teal Pigtails asked, after she slapped my face with her ridiculously long hair.

Purple Ponytail looked confused for a second, then turned around and gaped at Teal Pigtails.

Hobo? She thought that my gang wear was hobo? "Hey you people just wait a second here. You think my clothing is hobo? Please take a look at your slutty outfit, madame, then look at mine. Oh, and Purple Ponytail, you might just want to close your mouth before something flies into it," I smirked, because Teal Pigtails turned red as a tomato and tried pulling her skirt a bit more toward her knees. Purple Ponytail quickly closed his mouth.

"How dare _you_ little dirty commoner call me a slut? Do you even know who _I _am? I am the great Miku Hatsune, princess of Vocaloid High!" Miku Hatsune put her hands on her waist as she said this.

Did she just say that she was the princess of the high school? Either she has a big ego or the people here have something wrong with their heads. "Umm... sorry, whoever you are, but I _am_ in fact the beloved singing angel here and you can just go back to wherever you came from, _commoner_," She smiled and walked away, while pulling Purple Ponytail with her. He flashed an apogeletic face at me and walked on.

I fumed. This is no way that this so-called angel can get away with this, because I am the devil and I always get what I want. You declared the war, Miku Hatsune. And I expect you to take the full responsibility of what happens to you or the people around you. A devious plan sneaked in my head and I smirked. Get ready for it, princess.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Luka-nee!" little Ia-chan cried, waving frantically at me,"Over here!"

Ia is my little cousin, the only 5-year-old I would ever love. She was only 3 when her parents died of a car crash, so she probably doesn't even remember them. She lives with my uncle and aunt, Dell and Haku-san. They own the gym that I train myself in, and sometimes I go there to read bed time stories to Ia. She is just like my little sister, and she is the only one that I ever show this much emotion to. I guess that's because I can relate to her some way or another.

"Hi, Ia-chan! What story do you want me to read to you today?" I smiled at her thinking face, wondering which story to choose.

"This one! The Servant of Evil!" Ia climbed in the covers, and closed her eyes.

"Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, the queen gave birth to twins, a girl and a boy. However, the siblings got separated soon enough. The girl became a selfish queen of the kingdom, and her brother became her loyal tool, a servant of evil..." I eyed Ia, and sure enough, she was already asleep. She had a satisfied smile on her face, and I pulled the covers over her, swinging my foot out of the bed.

When I walked out, I saw Dell and Haku-san sitting on the couch. As soon as they saw me, they stood up.

"Thank you, Luka, for putting Ia to bed. She usually throws tantrums when she knows you aren't coming over for bedtime stories." Haku-san sighed.

"It's okay, Haku-san, I also love to read to Ia-chan. If there's nothing else, I'm leaving." I swung my bag over my shoulder, and started walking towards the door.

"Well, there _is _one thing we want to tell you, Luka," Dell-san said, and motioned for me to sit on the couch. "We were wondering if you want to make more friends, since you only transferred here last week. Do you know Gakupo Kamui-san, Luka?"

I shook my head, my hair swinging back and forth.

"He is the son of my friend, and we would like you to make acquaintances with him, that is, if you don't mind," the couple eyed me nervously, as if I would go in a rampage.

Carefully considering this, I nodded. The gray-haired couple looked at me with a smile and ushered me out to the door. I grinned to myself as I walked out to the cold night. If I befriended this Kamui-san, surely I will have a slave, and that would be perfect for me while I prepare surprises for my little angelic princess.

* * *

I don't own the Servant of Evil! Luka sure doesn't know who _Kamui-san_ is, doesn't she? *Evil Chuckle MUAHAHAHA*


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4 is up!

* * *

Everyday had a similar routine. Get up, go to school, talk back at teachers, get detention ( that I never go to), go home, then get to my gang's meet up place. Although school was easy for me to get over with, the gang had problems that needed to be solved. Quickly.

My gang is named The Risen Devils. We all have different names according to our personalities. Our name is also the exact opposite of our biggest nemesis, The Fallen Angels. We despise them and they also have an equal amount of hate for us. But first I should give you a bit of info about us...

As the leader, Luka Megurine a.k.a. The Smirking Devil. I have salmon pink hair and sky-blue eyes. I beat up people without mercy, sometimes even kill them all the while smirking. My favorite weapon is my own body, because I know the best way to work it to its best. That may not seem intimidating, but wait and see what I can do with my hands. I give the impression of being calm and cold, and that's how I like it. I also like to eat tuna.

Second in command, Gumi Megpoid a.k.a. The Moody Devil. She has mossy green hair and forest green eyes. She likes to shoot her enemies with poisoned bullets that make them dizzy and knocked for at least a whole day. She has many different personalities, so sometimes she is called Ten-Faced. For one moment, she's happy. 3 seconds later, she is pissed off, which puzzles us every single time. She loves carrots to death.

Our young criminal, Rin Kagamine a.k.a. The Innocent Devil. Rinny has gold cropped hair tied up with a black ribbon, and cerulean blue eyes. She is called 'innocent' because she is short and looks childish, but behind that silly grin is a short dagger that digs into your body without any hesitation. Kagamine has a weird obsession with road rollers and oranges, especially the flat ones.

The best weapon maker, Meiko Sakine a.k.a. The Drunk Devil. Chocolate brown hair covers her head and a lighter shade adorns her eyes. She is also the 'mom' of our gang. 'Mom' uses a baseball bat to make ugly bruises and makes all the weapons that our gang has right now. Although she is sober most of the times, every time after a gang fight she knocks herself out with at least 5 bottles of sake.

And the last but not the least, the evil mastermind of our gang, Amu Hinamori, a.k.a. The Devilish Joker. With rosy pink locks honey-gold eyes, she is the master of words, tricking her enemies, and so schools can't expel her, because she will always come up with the most reasonable explanation. Her name is different too because she says so, and we don't object, as long as the name has 'Devil' in it. She seems to be 'cool and spicy' to outsiders but actually she's a really nice person.

"Listen up, children," Meiko said, looking at her phone, then looking back up at us. "The Fallen Angels sent a message to us, saying that they wanna pick a fight and compete for our territory. "Now, what are we suppose to do?"

"I say we just give them what they want, and knock the lights out of them," Rinny said, a grin spreading across her face.

"Hell yeah, I second that!" Gumi grinned as she high-fived Rin, a _clap _sounding through the air.

Amu sighed, then smirked. "You're just giving them what they want. Do you know that their gang members have tripled in number and have more new weapons? You guys really think we can win that? You idiots. I say we blackmail them each individually, then threaten to kill them if they still stick with the Angels. As for the important and stronger guys, I already have a special plan made for them." She smiled a half-smile, in which her vampire-like sharp teeth gleamed.

"Now that's what I call a real Devil's Plan..." I laughed.

* * *

I don't own Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara! And also forgot to mention, I don't own 'No Logic' in Chapter 2 also!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not uploading... I did something real bad and was grounded for like 2 months so...

* * *

"Luka Megurine! Don't you dare run away! We hate you!" A crowd of girls ran after me like a hungry pack of wolves and I was some kind of delicious deer. They all looked crazy eyed and kicked up loads of dirt that you would usually see in an anime. I rushed through the halls, up the stairs, and onto the roof. How the hell did I ever get myself into this?

xXxXxXxXx

I gues I should explain...

Although I'm not quite sure how it all fucking happened...

I was minding my own business, seating in my seat, looking out the window and listening to Valshe's 'Doubt' when Purple Ponytail walked up to me and said,"Hey there!"

I opened my eyes to glare at him for a second, then resumed to closing my eyes and enjoying another song. What did he want to do with me? Didn't his 'Princess Miku' hate me?

But that's also when he reached out to pull out the earplugs from my ears and said,"Hey there!" again, with a stupid goofy smile.

As I stood up, I pulled off the other earplug and knocked my chair over, making a loud 'CLANG!'. "What the hell do you want? Don't you know it's rude to interrupt other people when they're enjoying great music?"

He smirked, yes, smirked, and replied," Then don't you know it's rude to ignore other people when they're talking to you, Miss Luka?"

That's when I snapped. I've always wanted to kick his ass from the moment I saw him. He didn't even say sorry when he bumped into me before. And now we're on first name basis? I don't even know his fucking name! "Do you seriously want to go to the hospital? Because that's what you're really asking for now."

All of the classmates, or should I say boys, were trembling and most of them ran outside. I swear I saw something darker near the crotch area than the usual brown colored uniform. I returned my attention to Purple Ponytail.

I thought that with the threat directed to him would make him go back to wherever he came from and never come back again, but he was still standing there, and he was even chuckling. "Sorry, _Miss Luka_, but I think you should know that with all these beautiful ladies in the class combined, your awesome fighting moves can't win them.

Shit. I should've known from the daggers coming from all the girls in the class. The intensity of their glares was making me a teeny bit nervous.

"Will you listen to what I have to say, Miss Luka?" He looked at me directly in the eye, making me see my reflection in his azure orbs. Wait. What? Azure orbs? Oh my fucking god, what was I thinking?

I looked away, saying,"Well, get on with it, will you?"

And that's when I felt something soft and a little wet on my lips. My eyes widened, I pulled back, and gave his crotch a swift kick, his torso a punch, and for his face a slap with my extra long and sharp nails drawing blood from his skin.

That was also the moment when I heard screeches from the 'beautiful ladies' of the class. "How dare you hobo hurt our _Kamui-sama_? You ruined his perfect godly face! Go after her and send _Kamui-sama_ to the nurse!

So that's why I, the awesome Luka Megurine, the leader of the Risen Devils, was on the run.

Wait, did they say _Kamui_? Why is that name so familiar? Never mind, because I have a bigger problem. The roof of the door was almost going to burst, and I have no idea how to stop all those crazy fangirls.

* * *

Thought I should have some GakuLuka moments... :)


End file.
